Girls Have All The Fun
by wowstars
Summary: Rachel always thought Janet was understanding of everything. But when Elise makes a shock announcement, how will Rachel convince Janet it's not as bad as she thinks? Rachel/Janet fluff


**Hi! Another random fic I cam up with in the middle of the night. I will go back to Blue Room, I promise, I'm just lacking inspiration at the moment and I have this real urge to just write so. This is probably gonna be a two-shot, but you never know! This chapter might seem a tad angsty, but the rest will be 100% Rachel/Janet fluff. Enjoy and please review! :) **

**N xxx**

* * *

"Right, good work ladies and gents. Have an early one," Gill waves her hands for them all to leave. "Not you Kevin," she adds quickly as he starts to stand up.

"What? Ma'am-" he whines.

"No, you're staying. Don't think I don't know about your little unauthorised trip to KFC this afternoon when you were meant to be going straight back to the station to talk to Jeffrey Tabbs' family."

"I asked your permission though!" He argues.

"And what did I say?"

He looks grumpily down at the floor and mutters his reply.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"You said to go after work," he grumbles.

"There you go then," she disappears into her office and comes back with a stack of files. She drops them on his desk.

"What's this?" He asks with the tone of a six year old being fed vegetables instead of chicken nuggets.

"Notes for you to type up," she says, going back to her office. "Shouldn't take too long if you concentrate."

He sighs opens the first file.

Rachel chuckles to herself, giving him a slap on the head as she walks out behind Janet.

"I'm just off for a fag," she says to her friend. "Give me two minutes."

Rachel opens the fire door to the smoking area and lights up. She inhales deeply, knowing this would probably be the last cigarette she had until morning. Janet wasn't keen on her smoking then going straight into the house. She was so paranoid about passive smoking and it killing the lungs of her kids and how Rach was probably still breathing out toxic fumes even though they couldn't see them.

Rachel had been staying with Janet over a week now. Her bathroom had flooded and the ceiling caved in, so the house was uninhabitable until it was fixed and the soonest anyone could do it was next month. She had flashed her badge but so nowadays people knew that there was nothing she could really cause them any bother with that they wouldn't just get a slap on the wrist for, so she'd ended up having to wait.

She finished her cigarette and made her way to Janet's car.

-x-x-x-

"That were delish mam," Tasie says, setting her knife and fork down. "Can I go?"

Janet sighs. "Ok then, but don't be too late back."

"I won't," Tasie replies, going off down the hallway, getting her coat and shoes on and going out the front door. Janet looks to Elise.

"Are you not going out?" She says, scraping up the last of her lasagne.

"Not tonight," she replies quietly. "I'm going to my room." She stands and leaves the room before Janet can say anything.

"What's up with her?" Rachel asks, sipping her wine. "She been off all week."

"I don't have a clue," Janet stands up, collecting everyone's plates and putting them in the dishwasher. "She'll tell me eventually."

They go through to the lounge to watch some telly before bed. After about half an hour, Elise appears at the door.

"Mum," she says. Janet looks round.

"What's up kid?" She asks, a look of kindness and concern on her face.

"I need to tell you something."

Janet's stomach drops. Oh god. She's pregnant. I knew it.

"I'm not pregnant," she half smiles nervously, as if she could read her mother's thoughts. Janet lets out a sigh of relief.

"Shall I leave you to it?" Rach says, standing up.

"No," Elise says quickly. "It's fine, Mum'll probably tell you anyway." Rachel sits back down and Elise looks back at Janet.

"I'm seeing someone," she starts quietly.

"Is that it?" Janet butts in. "Bloody hell, you don't half know how to scare me."

"It's a girl," Elise chokes out. Janet's eyes widen.

"A girl?" She says slowly, looking confused.

"Yes," Elise mumbles.

The look of confusion on Janet's face is replaced by one of disgust. "You are joking?" Elise shakes her head. "Well- uh- I don't know what to say," she puts her head in her hands.

"Mum-"

"Just go to your room Elise," Janet says firmly. Elise looks over at Rachel who gives her a smile, then runs upstairs.

Rachel and Janet are silent for a minute or two, then Rachel speaks.

"What was all that about?" She asks, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't know," Janet replies. "She'll grow out of it hopefully. She's probably just experimenting."

"I mean with you."

"What?" Janet looks up, confused.

"Why'd you go all medieval on her?"

"What do you mean medieval?" Janet frowns. "I can't say I'm happy with it if I'm not."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything," Janet spits out. "It's horrible. Unnatural. Women aren't meant to be like that."

"How can you say it's unnatural! You can't just invent feelings Jan!" Rachel argues. "I never had you down as a homophobe."

"So you're saying you're ok with this?" Janet yells incredulously.

"Yes, I am."

"Well you wouldn't be if it was your kid."

"No I would be 'ok' with it. I'd be thrilled." Rachel stands up and storms out. She goes up to her room and sighs. How could Janet be so ignorant? She thought she knew her better.

She gets her night clothes on and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she walks back down the corridor to her room, she hears a noise coming from Elise's room. She soon recognises it as sobbing. She knocks and peers around the door, seeing Elise sat on the bed, her face all red and puffy from crying and smiles sympathetically. She tiptoes across to her and pulls her into a hug.

"It'll be alright chick," she whispers into her hair.

"It won't though," Elise sobs. "She knows now. And she hates me for it."

"She doesn't hate you," Rachel says softly. "She's just angry. If there's one thing being a cop teaches you is that parents will never hate their kids. Strongly dislike, maybe, but never hate."

"She'll never be the same with me again. She never change her mind."

"She will," Rachel says. Suddenly, an idea flashes through her head. She smiles. "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
